


The Moon Will Help You Remember.

by One_Real_Imonkey



Series: Twisted Memories AU [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Fluff, Good Parent Jango Fett, Good parent obi wan kenobi, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Lullabies, Mand'alor Jango Fett, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Real_Imonkey/pseuds/One_Real_Imonkey
Summary: Children have nightmares, and parents sing lullabies.Jango and Obi-Wan have a favourite.Together, or systems apart.
Relationships: Boba Fett & Jango Fett, Jango Fett & Anakin Skywalker, Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Twisted Memories AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146377
Comments: 16
Kudos: 278





	The Moon Will Help You Remember.

**Author's Note:**

> New part for this series, but I guess it can be read as stand alone.  
> I don't own Star Wars.  
> Please enjoy.

Tkadetr dral, crita me'suum'ika, rie crita asas pel asas weiyean yunda'en

Mirrorbright , shines the moon, its glow as soft as an ember

Tion'tuur me'suum'ika cuyir tkadetr dral, hiibir ibic ca'nara at partaylir

When the moon is  mirrorbright , take this time to remember

Mies gar ganar kar'taylir darasuum a cuyir slanar

Those you have loved but are gone

Mies meg taylir gar bid morut'yc bal jarsida

Those who kept you so safe and warm 

tkadetr dral me'suum'ika rala gar haa'taylir

The  mirrorbright moon lets you see

Mies meg ganar yala at cuyir

Those who have ceased to be 

Tkadetr dral crita me'suum'ika, asas tracyn ramaanar at etie cretaor

Mirrorbright shines the moon, as fires die to their embers

Mies gar kar'taylir darasuum cuyir ti gar su— me'suum'ika malyasa'yr gaa'tayl gar partaylir.

Those you loved are with you still—The moon will help you remember

-Alderaanian lullaby called Mirrorbright but in  Mando’a .

.

Jango had to split his time between his missions and his people, and while he was allowed to sleep in the Temple, begrudgingly, but he far preferred their home in Little  Keldabe . He knew Obi-Wan liked both, but that with Ani, sweet tiny Ani, he’d have to stay at the temple if the boy was to be trained.

Jango hadn’t expected to come home to find they had a child. It happened fairly regularly for  Mandalorians , and it had made Myles teasing make far more sense. Obi-Wan had returned from his own mission on Naboo, with little Ani, and no Qui-Gon. 

Jango hadn’t loved Qui-Gon, mainly because he hadn’t particularly approved of Jango, but he was still Obi-Wan's  Buir . But then, he hadn’t loved staying in the Temple because sharing a room with Obi-Wan meant sharing a flat with Jinn.

He'd been more than willing to stay in their quarters in the Temple, with Obi-Wan, to help him with the pain of what he’d lost.

Jango knew that loss well enough, after all.

In fact, it was quiet for Jango’s first few nights with Anakin living with them too, but part of him feared that no matter how nice they were, no matter how much they tried, well... Jango knew what it was like to gain a new  Buir too. 

And to lose one. Both his  riduur and their ad had lost a parent, in the span of a few days. 

Obi-Wan had explained to him brokenly that he’d gone to pick up Anakin after he’d won his own freedom, with every intention of sending  Haat’ad to Tatooine as soon as he was back on Coruscant and away from their pursuers, that he’d planned on freeing  Shmi too. There’d been a commotion in the Slave Quarters, and by the time he’d managed to chase them off,  Shmi had been injured badly. She'd been protecting Anakin.  Watto , the  sleemo that had owned them both, and Jango shuddered at the word ‘owned’ as he always would, had decided she was too injured for the cost the medicine would be, and had given her to them. If their ship had been stocked with bacta, she might have made it, but there had been nothing they could do but make her comfortable.

So yeah, for the first few  weeks things were quiet, and he was withdrawn, but as Anakin adjusted, as he grew comfortable with them, he began to open up, little by little.

It must have been strange. To lose a parent, and then to lose the person who promised to take you in, leaving their child to do it instead. He had the awful feeling Anakin felt as though he’d been forced on them, and given how young they were, how unprepared they’d been for an ad, he could understand why. But  Mando’ade adapted and Mando’ade adopted and Jango hoped he’d warm up to them soon.

Jango was sitting with his Obi on the sofa, relaxing, having done their work as Jedi, as  Mand’alor and just in general.

Obi stiffened first, probably some psychic mumbo jumbo he respected but pretended he didn’t, and then he heard it. Soft snuffles. Anakin...

With little more than a look, they both stood, heading for the door, for their crying ad, and just as they got to it, it slid open.

“Obi-Wan... I... I had a nightmare.”

“Hey, hey, it’s ok, come here.”

In another situation, seeing Obi-Wan with an ad in his arms, comforting and parental, it would be doing things to Jango, but this was their ad, and he was crying, and that was important.

They ended up settled on the same sofa, Ani between them wrapped in his blanket still snuffling.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Nu-uh.”

“That’s ok,  ad’ika . We’re here, you’re ok.”

It took him a second to recognise the tune Obi-Wan had started humming, but by the time he started singing, Jango joined.

“Tkadetr dral, crita me'suum'ika, rie crita asas pel asas weiyean yunda'en

Tion'tuur me'suum'ika cuyir tkadetr dral, hiibir ibic ca'nara at partaylir

Mies gar ganar kar'taylir darasuum a cuyir slanar

Mies meg taylir gar bid morut'yc bal jarsida

tkadetr dral me'suum'ika rala gar haa'taylir

Mies meg ganar yala at cuyir

Tkadetr dral crita me'suum'ika, asas tracyn ramaanar at etie cretaor

Mies gar kar'taylir darasuum cuyir ti gar su— me'suum'ika malyasa'yr gaa'tayl gar partaylir.”

They repeated it a few times, and kept humming the tune. 

Ani slumbered between them, cuddled into his side.

.

.

.

Obi-Wan jolted up at the scream, running for Ahsoka’s room, she could be in danger, was she hurt...?

“Ahsoka!”

“Master...  Buir ... I'm... I'm ok. I’m ok.”

“Ad’ika, don’t lie.”

“I think it was just a nightmare. I think... it didn’t feel like a vision, it just.... I'm ok.”

He hesitated for just a second, then sank himself down on her bed, and pulled her close. She fell into his hold. She was 12, and that was so young, even for Jedi. Everyone deserved to have someone hold them when  they were scared.

“Please don’t go.”

Her words were barely a whisper but he heard them none the less.

“Don’t worry,  ad’ika , I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere. Just try to go back to sleep, ok?”

“Mhm.”

The song came to his head unbidden, but none the less he began to sing. This had worked wonderers when Anakin was her age or younger, and despite Anakin’s attempts to distance himself from their culture, he hoped if Anakin and the Senator from Naboo he pretended he wasn’t completely enamoured with and dating had a child one day, this would be a lullaby he sang.

“Tkadetr dral, crita me'suum'ika, rie crita asas pel asas weiyean yunda'en

Tion'tuur me'suum'ika cuyir tkadetr dral, hiibir ibic ca'nara at partaylir

Mies gar ganar kar'taylir darasuum a cuyir slanar

Mies meg taylir gar bid morut'yc bal jarsida

tkadetr dral me'suum'ika rala gar haa'taylir

Mies meg ganar yala at cuyir

Tkadetr dral crita me'suum'ika, asas tracyn ramaanar at etie cretaor

Mies gar kar'taylir darasuum cuyir ti gar su— me'suum'ika malyasa'yr gaa'tayl gar partaylir.”

It was a beautiful song, originally  Alderaanian , brought to  Mandalore millennia ago and translated by a  Buir singing for their own  ade , that ended up being passed down. It was based on one of  Alderaan’s oldest stories, one wrapped in prophecy and destiny, or so to speak, and though its translations were a little haunting, but it’s overall meaning was sweet and the tune never failed to send his  ade off to sleep. It sang of the moon, of those you’ve lost, and how the moon would help you remember them.

He couldn’t help but wonder where Jango was. He was alive, he could feel it in the Force and his soul, but it was so faint, their bond so weak, so muted. He could fell that Jango was alive, but nothing more. Jango would have loved Ahsoka, will love her, when he came home.

He had to come home.

Oblivious to his own thoughts and grief, she slipped back into slumber as he hummed and sung the tune again and again, and he tucked her in, before settling in a light meditation by her bedside.

He'd be there when she woke, just as he’d said he would be.

.

.

.

Boba was the best payment Jango could ever ask for on any job. 

He remembered actually tearing up the first time he he’d the tiny child, so small and fragile and precious in his arms. 

Oh there were trials to parenthood, but he was a Mandalorian and it was in their souls, even if he was the last of his Clan or his House.

Not the last, Boba was here. Boba Fett, his ad, his son. They were a clan of two.

There were many a sleepless night, sitting and rocking Boba to try to help him stay calm. He didn’t mind so much, they kept at bay his own nightmares, the faces of the dead, people begging for his help, for him to come home... this was his home now, there was no-one else left.

Sometimes he’d sit awake with Boba, even when he was sleeping fine, because Jango hadn’t, and the fears of  losing anyone else were just too high. Boba was all he had, and no-one would touch him. Ever.

Almost as soon as Boba was old enough to manage it, his ad would crawl into his bed after a nightmare or a restless night, just curl against his  Buir and know he was safe. 

Sometimes Boba would come up to him, tug on the fabric of his trousers, tears shining in his eyes, and motion to be picked up. Jango would comply, always, for as long as Boba was small enough to fit into his arms, held him tight and sang. He'd done it from the first time he’d had to calm a crying babe in his arms.

“Tkadetr dral, crita me'suum'ika, rie crita asas pel asas weiyean yunda'en

Tion'tuur me'suum'ika cuyir tkadetr dral, hiibir ibic ca'nara at partaylir

Mies gar ganar kar'taylir darasuum a cuyir slanar

Mies meg taylir gar bid morut'yc bal jarsida

tkadetr dral me'suum'ika rala gar haa'taylir

Mies meg ganar yala at cuyir

Tkadetr dral crita me'suum'ika, asas tracyn ramaanar at etie cretaor

Mies gar kar'taylir darasuum cuyir ti gar su— me'suum'ika malyasa'yr gaa'tayl gar partaylir.”

He didn’t know where he’d picked up the song, and while he assumed his  Buir had sung it to him, he couldn’t actually remember him doing so.

Still, he felt it suited him, with lyrics like,

‘Those you have loved but are gone

Those who kept you so safe and warm’

And,

‘Those you loved are with you still—The moon will help you remember.’

His missed his  allit , his clan. He missed his  Buire and Arla, he missed Myles and Silas, he missed  Jas’Buir and all his time as his child, missed the nights where they’d set up camp and with nothing else to do, no urgent responsibilities or problems, they’d lain back on the grass and his Buir had recounted all the stories of the stars that he could remember.

One day, when Boba was older, he was going to take him to Concord Dawn, and show him the same.

He swore no child of his would ever have to grow up without their  Buir , he’d been so young when Jaster had died, on Korda 6 at Montross’ hands. Boba would not live the same.

He'd protect his Bob’ika, always.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a:  
> Buir- parent.  
> Riduur- spouse  
> ad- child  
> Haat'ad- True Mandalorians (short version)  
> Mando'ade- Mandalorians  
> Mand'alor- Sole leader. King/Queen  
> ad'ika- little one, lit. small child  
> ade- children  
> aliit- family/clan  
> Buire- parents  
> Jas'Buir- Parent Jaster. 
> 
> I'm not including the translations for the lullaby, it's at the start of the chapter with the song. The song itself is a canon Alderaanian lullaby, which is older than the destruction of Alderaan,but as Alderaan never had any natural satellites or moons, I've made it prophetic. Leia Organa canonically wonders if, when the Death Star arrived at Alderaan, the children thought of this song.
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.  
> My Tumblr is One_Real_Imonkey.  
> Please R+R.


End file.
